


Mirror

by ohnoeunwoo (namelessg)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessg/pseuds/ohnoeunwoo
Summary: Yongsun pretends she's sleeping to watch her girlfriend get ready to work.Inspired by Byul's Mirror performance at 4 Seasons Concert.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> hey, there!  
> this is not long but I like a lot, so I hope you do too, lol  
> I had this idea after seeing Byul's photos on 4 Seasons Concert, especially the one where she's in front of the mirror and pulling her hair into a ponytail, idk  
> english isn't my first language, but i tried my best, sorry if i messed up something :)
> 
> hoje you enjoy it :3
> 
> (hey, joomeu, this is for you ♥)

Yongsun blinked a few times, having a hard time adapting to the clarity. The see-through curtains were flying with wind coming from the open window and the bed seemed to big and cold now. She rolled over, half asleep, looking for Byulyi, but only found her pillow that smelled like her peach shampoo. She hugged it and closed her eyes. Before she could sleep again, the other girl entered the bedroom, humming distractedly while looking for her clothes. Yongsun smiled again. She loved her sweet low voice, especially when she was singing, which didn’t happen often because Byulyi was too shy about it.  


They’ve met a few a few years back, through friends. Hyejin had dragged Yong out of her apartment, saying she couldn't live watching drama and eating chocolate forever. The older didn’t care spending all of her free nights with her dog, but that was definitely not a choice with Hyejin around. So she changed her pajamas for some real clothes and went out to meet Hyejin, her girlfriend, Wheein, and some friends of them. She froze the minute she entered the place and saw Byulyi. She was so gorgeous Yongsun forgot her own name for a few seconds. Then she cursed herself for not wearing better clothes or washed her hair before leaving home.  


Fortunately, Byulyi didn’t care for any of this. She smiled kindly when the other one arrived and invited her to take the seat next to hers. Then she complimented Yong. A lot. And they talked all night, not even remembering there were other people on their table. At the end of the night, Byulyi insisted on taking her home and invited her for lunch the next day after kissing her good night. That night, Yongsun smiled until she fell asleep. It wasn’t long until they started to date.  


Yongsun opened her eyes slowly, making sure Byulyi wouldn’t notice she was awake but found out she was backward to the bed, facing the big mirror while she changed. Byulyi carefully wore the white shirt, buttoning it up while singing a bit louder, but still shyly. She walked to the wardrobe, opening it and taking one of the hangers with her ties, choosing one and hanging around her neck before going to the mirror again. Slowly, she tied it. Yongsung loved observing the way her hands did it easily.  


“Good morning” Yong said, sitting on the bed.  


“Oh, did I wake you? I’m sorry, yeba.” Byulyi apologized, turning around and smiling.  


“Don’t worry, I was up before you got here.”  


“What? Why didn’t you say something?”  


“I like hearing you sing.” she shrugged.  


Yongsun could see Byulyi’s red cheeks trought the mirror, when she turned around hoping to hide it. She bit her bottom lip, admiring the woman’s body. She hated how the boring work clothes looked so good in Byulyi. For God sakes, who looks good with suit and tie? Byulyi did.  


“It’s early, you really have to go now?” Yong frowned looking at the clock in the bedside table, hoping her girlfriend could stay a bit more.  


“Yeah.” Byulyi sighed. “There’s a meeting about some important stuff. Hopefully it’ll be alright.”  


She was pulling her hair into a ponytail now and Yongsun forgot what she was about to say at the sight of Byulyi’s skinny hands. It was almost annoying that she did everything in such a graceful way. For Yongsun, watching Byulyi was like getting hypnotized and that happened every single day. The brown-haired girl checked herself in the mirror for the last time then looked at her girlfriend, smiling.  


“I see you later.” said, coming closer and bending forward to kiss the blonde’s forehead. Before she had the chance to leave, Yongsun wrapped her right hand around her grey tie, stopping her. Yongsun smiled like the sun, Byulyi used to compare, but her eyes were sad. “Don’t look at me like that, Yong, I’d stay here all day if I could.” she smiled, apologizing before caressing the older's cheek.  


“I know. I’ll just miss you.” Yong sighed.  


“I’ll be back before you know it.” Byulyi promised and kissed her rapidly on the lips but Yong couldn’t let her go. Byulyi laughed a little, kissing her again and again, until she smiled too. Moments like that made her heart flutter and helped her get trough another hard day at work.  


“Get back to sleep, yeba. You still have a couple of hours before going to work.”  


The blonde nodded, biting her bottom lip. She kissed her girlfriend for the last time and lied down, hugging the peach smelling pillow again. Finally, Byulyi put her suit, got her shoes and black briefcase to leave the bedroom. Yongsun stared at herself in the mirror, realising how lucky she really were.  


“Byul-ah.” the younger stopped at the door listening to her voice.  


“Yeah?”  


“I love you.” she said.  


Byulyi knew how hard it was for her saying that and decided not to make a big deal at it. For the moment.  


“I love you too, yeba.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think, please!
> 
> feel free to talk to me on tumblr (happynessalways) if you want to :3 i'm nice, i promise


End file.
